


Bath Time

by TheDoctorsSong



Series: Henry and Ella Series [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bathing, Bubbles - Freeform, F/M, Kisses, bathtime, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsSong/pseuds/TheDoctorsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bath for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

The music of Verdi's "Aida" softly played in the background as I soaked in the bubble filled bath tub and took a generous sip from my glass of wine. It was a long day of gardening and testing a new dessert recipe for the cookbook that was NOT coming along. I had just begun to enjoy my good soak. I placed the long overdue glass of wine on the tub table resting beside me. I raised my arms above my head and stretched. My breasts slowly coming out of the water, enough to instantly make my nipples erect. I shivered, closed my eyes as I sat back and rested my head against the towel propped up. Henry had gone about 15 minutes before and would be gone for at least another 30 minutes for a run. Which left 15 approximately minutes of warm water to soak in. I sighed loudly sinking further down enjoying the bath. Hushed words paused my thoughts,

"My love."

I smiled, opened my eyes and looked up to the doorway. Standing there in only a pair of grey track pants was Henry, slightly sweaty from his run. I licked my lips and bit down on my lower lip. I couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth fill my cheeks, and a rush of butterflies fill my stomach. I wondered how long he had been there. Standing and watching in the door way. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Making the bubbles swirl and the water gently ripple around me. I lowered my lashes and watched him through hooded eyes. Henry walked further into the bathroom and gently knelt beside me by the tub. His fingers grazed over the top of the bubbles. His hand swept through just the top of the water. His pointer lightly traced my arm causing me to shiver. His eyes not leaving mine, a smirk crossed his face. 

"Hi"

"Hi" 

He smiled and licked his lips, cradled my cheek in his hand and kissed me. Slow and with purpose. I sat up ever so slightly to get a better vantage point. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away a couple inches, I could feel his breath on my face. Slow and steady. A clear difference from the deep breaths I needed to take. This man continues to leave me breathless. He leaned in again and barely ghosted my lips. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue out just barely, so that when he moved in close again I licked his top lip lightly. I pulled away just enough, causing the distance between us to radiate heat. 

"Care to join me?"

I gave him a challenging look and blew a few bubbles from my hand in his direction. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. 

"I thought you'd never ask."

I smiled at him as I blew more bubbles in his direction. He grinned as he rid his body of the grey track pants and made his way into the tub. He winced at the heat of the water getting in opposite me.

"Good God woman, are you trying to remove a layer of skin?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and winked,

"Two actually."

We both laughed at the absurdity of the conversation. I took a sip from my wine glass and offered him some silently. He took the glass from my hands and our fingers touched briefly. The electricity between us was palpable this evening. I brushed a stand of hair out of my eyes watching my husband drink from the glass.

"How was your run?"

He smiled before finishing the rest of the glass,

"Not nearly enough cardio for the day."

I smiled turning my head to the side ever so slightly, 

"Oh, too bad. I guess you'll have to make it up."

He laughed as he leaned in towards me sloshing water out of the tub. He placed the glass on the table and hovered over me; his arms caging me in on either side of the tub. I smiled up at him sweetly; he leaned in and softly nibbled at my neck. My fingers nails grazed the sides of his torso as my hands traveled to his hair. I ran my fingers through his short curls. He arched his back causing water to splash outside of the tub again. 

"You're getting the floor wet baby."

He licked my neck and slowly blew on the wet skin causing me to shiver and arch into him.

"That isn't the only thing I want soaking wet tonight."

I snaked my arms around his neck claiming his lips again. I nibbled at his bottom lip as he attempted to get into a better position. He moved his arm to caress and cup my breast, my toes curled and the sound of the pop of the drain sounded. Breaking the moment, the water began to guzzle down the drain. I giggled and smiled up at him. He pulled away slightly; not leaving much space between us, his breathing slightly labored,

"I think bath time is over for now."

.scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Taking suggestions for chapters. Non linear is fine. No beta, all me. Leave a comment, hit the kudos! Besos!


End file.
